High School Sucks!
by SSJ2 Silven
Summary: AU: No Saiyaman, no Buu. Fic about Gohan's adventure through high school. What will happen later is up to my reviewers. Gohan doesn't know that Hercule took his credit until he actually goes to school! Gohan has a backbone and doesn't take shit from people. Rated M for language and situations.
1. You Are Going to High School, Gohan!

(A/N: SSJ2Silven here! Okay, i know this is pretty cliché, but I wanted to make a Gohan high school fiction considering almost all of the ones I had read people have forgotten to finish. So this is AU: No Saiyaman and no Buu. Maybe romance _if_ my reviewers suggest it. So please enjoy the first installment of "High School Sucks!")

**'telepathy'**

'thoughts'

"dialogue"

* * *

Six years after the death of Cell, and the world has come down to a time of peace. All of the Z Fighters have gone back to living normal lives, even the Son family. They may have lost Goku, but that doesn't mean they've lost our hope at still being a family. Gohan, Goten and Chi Chi have been well off, but Gohan has a feeling his life is about to get tough.

Chapter 1: You Are Going to High School, Gohan!

"GOHAN~!" A small voice chimed loudly "It's time to get up Gohan! Kaa-san said I can't eat breakfast until you do, so get ready! My tummy is rumbling!" the small boy with raven spiky hair kept bouncing on Gohan's stomach until he woke up.

Gohan got up slowly and set the young boy on the floor gently. "Hey there Goten." Gohan said in sleep intoxicated voice.

"Hurry up Nii-san!" Goten just started jumping more and more until Gohan stopped him by placing his hand on the young one's head.

"Okay Goten, but you have to leave so I can get ready." Gohan smiled at Goten, who finally left the room. 'I wonder what time it is…Oh crap! School starts in less an hour! I have to hurry!' Gohan hurried through his shower and changing, not only so he isn't late, but also that Goten might eat his food.

When he finished, he got dressed into the outfit his mother picked out: A black vest over a white long-sleeved shirt, and red pants. The outfit didn't appeal to him, but he wore it anyway. 'At least it'll cover my muscles' he thought. He finished getting dressed and ran downstairs just as his mother was putting his 15th and last plate of eggs, bacon and sasague on the table. He glared at an oblivious Goten, who was mesmerized by Gohan's food. Gohan downed his 15 plates in less than two minutes and massaged his stomach. He grabbed his satchel and took to the skies.

"Be good for Kaa-san, Goten! Help her around the house while I'm gone! Bye Kaa-san!" Gohan shouted back to them as he started on his quest towards Satan City. It would take one of the most high-tech Capsule Corp. jet to get to his school in five hours, but by flying at his own speed would take five minutes, at most. But during these five minutes he remembered how his mother got him to go to school.

~Flashback~

Gohan was sitting in the living room after a nice afternoon of sparring with Goten trying to relax, but Chi-Chi had something else in mind.

"Gohan-chan! I have something important to tell you!" Chi-Chi said, sounding more excited than she had in a long time.

"Yeah, what is it? Did Bulma give you more money so you could go buy me and Goten more books?" Gohan chuckled at his sarcasm only to be silenced by the Frying Pan of Doom that seemingly came out of nowhere and be set down on the table where Chi-Chi was.

"As I was saying, I have enrolled you into one the top recommended school in the world, Orange Star High School! Isn't that great?" Chi-Chi exclaimed, joy pounding adrenaline into her viens.

"Mom, that's not great! I don't want to hang around a bunch of stupid teenagers! Why?" Gohan retaliated, becoming frustrated with his mother. 'Why the hell would she do this to me?!' Gohan thought.

"Gohan, I did it because you have been sheltered your whole life and I want to make some friends of your own age. You might even meet a sweet girl who will bear me grandbabies!" Chi -hi squealed at the thought of being a grandmother.

"Do I have to go Mom?" Gohan whined as if he were still a four-year old child.

"You are going to High School! And that's final!" Chi-Chi cackled evilly as she left the room, leaving behind her confused mess of an eldest son.

~End Flashback~

'Looking back at it now, I'm surprised Mom could be that conniving' Gohan smirked, his saiyan side showing. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard gun shots in the distance. 'That sounds like it's from 3 kilometers away.' Gohan flew towards the gunshots, but noticed it was from Satan City

He stopped and landed a few blocks away but with his saiyan hearing, he was practically at the crime scene. He powered up to super saiyan, but then realized a flaw in his plan. 'I don't want anyone to recognize me, but they could identify me from my clothes.' He pondered his options when a familiar voice rang in his head, making him jump five feet in the air.

**'Be on your guard next time, Gohan. Remember when I taught you how to materialize clothing? That should help with your dilemma.'** Piccolo's voice, to Gohan, was just as comforting as having a full-body massage.

**'Arigato, Piccolo-san! I haven't heard from you in a few years! Can I talk to you when I get into class?'** Gohan chimed, brimming with happiness.

**'Of course. As long as you come and spar with me after you get out of that school thing.' **Piccolo bargained, knowing that his pupil-turned best friend wouldn't say no.

**'I would love to, Piccolo-san! I need a good, challenging spar.' **Gohan said wearing the trademark Son grin. **'I'll talk to you later Piccolo-san, so clear up your schedule for me!' **and with that, Gohan cut off their link and materialized a gi that was similar to his father's, but with the colors reversed: a blue gi with an orange undershirt and wristbands. He flew off to stop the robbers.

Gohan landed safely, but the police chief and the whole force were shocked that a teenage boy, that had golden hair and appeared to be engulfed in a golden fire, had come down in the middle of the robbery.

"Young man!" the police chief called out "You must get out of here! We don't need anyone else getting hurt!" he pointed to an ambulance that had an officer on a stretcher with blood turning his navy blue uniform turn black.

"How did he get hurt?" Gohan asked, his voice turned cold with anger.

"He tried to bargain with them to release their hostage, but got shot when he gave them the money. Their hostage is Videl, and they have her all chained up! But you need to leave, boy!" The chief was in tears knowing that their only hope was being held against her will.

'Those bastards!' Gohan's saiyan side was coming out and he was so livid, that instead of opening the doors, he ripped them off their hinges and tossed them down behind him. He slowly strode into the bank, and locked onto the pathetic ki of each and every one of the robbers.

"You bastards need to let the girl go! This is the final warning, so if you don't give up now, be prepared to face your worst nightmare!" Gohan was glaring and shouting at the robbers, making them all quiver, but the one who was in front of the hostage thought he could stand up to the golden-haired boy.

"You can't tell me what to do, you fucker! Just go burn in hell!" the robber fired all the rounds from his M-16, only to find that the boy wasn't injured in the least.

"_This_ is supposed to hurt _me_?" Gohan's dark voice frightened the man stiff, but he fainted when he saw that the boy had caught _all_ the bullets with his bare hand. "You are the one that should just burn in hell!" he walked up to the man and knocked him out with a punch to the abdomen, and turned to the other robbers, causing them all to become paralyzed with fear. Before anyone could blink, all the robbers were on the ground clutching their legs, writhing in pain. "Be lucky I didn't break your _damn_ necks." Gohan noticed the girl, and to not scare her, he stayed in super saiyan but he calmed down to his normal, sweet self. He untied her and removed the gag that was in her mouth.

"Wow! How did you do that? You saved me!" the girl stood up and faced him "I would've taken them all out, but they had the numbers-"She was cut from her sentence when the boy lifted her over his shoulder and draped the robbers over his arms and walked outside.

When they got outside, Gohan set the robbers down by the paramedics and took Videl over to the police chief

"What the hell happened in there Videl?" The chief asked her, once Gohan set her down.

"This boy;_ somehow_, saved me." She pointed to Gohan, who was already in the sky.

"Be safe!" Gohan shouted as he flew away. 'I'm going to be late if I don't hurry.' Gohan thought while he was flying. 'Oh, I need to change again.' He materialized the outfit his mom picked out and changed back to his base form.

The chief looked at Videl with a look of confusion that said 'Who is he and how in the hell did he do that?' but Videl wasn't sure either and just shrugged her shoulders.

"I have to get going or else I'll be late for school. Bye!" Videl took a capsule out of her pocket. She clicked the button and a yellow jet copter with "Mr. Satan" on the side came out. She started up her jet copter and took off, heading towards her school.

* * *

Kaa-san~Mom

Nii-san~Brother

Arigato~Thank you

(A/N: Okay. How was that? Please review so I can improve on my writing! Thanks for reading and possibly reviewing! Until next time!)


	2. First Day with a Side of Krillin Pt1

(A/N: SSJ2 Silven here! Wow! I can't believe the feedback I got on chapter one! Thank you my readers and reviewers! I proudly present to you the second installment of "High School Sucks!" Oh yeah, Gohan never stopped training after the Cell Games. He trains with Vegeta and sometimes Piccolo, growing a backbone. But still has an innocent side due to training Goten. Enjoy!)

**'telepathy'**

'thoughts'

"dialogue"

* * *

Chapter 2: First Day and a Side of Krillin Pt. 1

Videl landed her yellow jet copter on the roof of the school with 5 minutes to spare to get to class. She re-capsulized it and went on her way to class.

Gohan landed a block away from the school, just to be safe. He ran into the principal's office to get his schedule. The principle was a short, stubby man who was bald and had a mustache.

"So you're the new student that got perfect scores on all the entrance exams?" the principle bellowed, his deep voice surprising Gohan.

"Yes. I look forward to attending Orange Star High" is what he said out loud 'Ugh. I don't want to do this' Gohan just sighed to himself as the principle got up and handed him the schedule.

"This school needs more kids as bright as you." he stated, obliously proud of the young man. He gave Gohan a tardy slip along with his schedule and sent him off to class.

Gohan walked to his first class and tapped on the door. A short, grey-haired man stuck his head out the door.

"Hi I'm Gohan, the new student." Gohan told the teacher.

"Ah, very good son! I was just about to let the class know, please come in." The teacher invited Gohan inside and had him face towards the class. "Alright you delinquents, listen up! This young man is the new student here and got perfect scores on the entrance exam! Once you introduce yourself, you can choose any open seat you want." The teacher beamed with happiness.

"Hajimemashite. My name is Gohan Son. I love to eat and I do martial arts." Gohan finished and flashed the class the infamous Son grin, making the girls swoon.

"Nerd boy, you couldn't do martial arts to save your life!" Said a boy with long blonde locks and big muscles from the back, making his jock friends laugh.

"Sharpner! Don't be an ass to the new boy!" A girl with short blonde hair that was wearing a crop top just a bit too low-cut yelled at him. She turned towards Gohan "Hey cutie! There's an empty seat next to me!" Her high-pitched shrill caused the young demi-saiyan's ears to hurt.

"Thank you Erasa for being kind to the new student." The teacher commented . Gohan walked up to Erasa's row only to have Sharpner lean this seat back to where Gohan couldn't get through.

"Please move. I'm trying to get to my new seat." Gohan asked nicely but Sharpner didn't budge an inch. "Get the hell out of my way. Now." Gohan threatened in a dark voice, sending chills down Sharpner's spine.

"Okay okay! I'm sorry!" Sharpner panicked and ended up falling out of his chair, but when Gohan stepped over him , he "_accidentally" _stepped on Sharpner's hand. He cried out in pain, only to be scolded by the teacher for being a disruption. When Gohan got to his seat, he took out the textbook but Erasa has other plans rather than listen to the lecture.

"Hi Gohan! In case you don't know, I'm Erasa, that's Sharpner and this is my best friends Videl! You won't believe who her dad is!" Erasa exclaimed, pointing to Videl, who was on the other side of her, but also excited to see the new boy's reaction.

"Erasa! Why do you do this to every new guy that shows up at our school?" Videl stated becoming frustrated at her bubbly friend.

"Her dad is Hercule Satan!" Erasa announced exuberantly.

"Who's that?" Gohan asked, scratching the back of his head in utter confusion.

Sharpner, Videl and Erasa were taken aback by this. Everyone knows who Hercule Satan his! They were quiet until Gohan broke the silence.

"Are you guys going to tell me who this Hercule Satan is?" Gohan just wanted an answer.

"My dad is the savior of Earth! He defeated Cell six years ago!" Videl stated, feeling a bit offended. 'How is it possible that he had no idea who my dad-' Videl was brought out of her thoughts by Gohan who was laughing his ass off on the floor. "What the hell are you laughing at?!" Videl was really pissed now and loomed over him, trying to frighten him.

"Oh nothing. It just reminded me of something." Gohan climbed back in his seat, laid his head down on the desk and received stares of disbelief from Sharpner, Erasa and Videl.

"Gohan. Who was the runner up and the winner for the 23rd WMAT?" the teacher called on him because he didn't think Gohan was paying any attention to the lesson but was surprised at the answer he got.

Gohan barely lifted his head to make sure the teacher heard his answer. "The runner-up for the 23rd WMAT was Piccolo, who actually entered under the alias Ma Junior. The winner was Goku Son, but the ring was destroyed during their fight so it had to be re-built." Gohan set his head back down, oblivious to the stares he got from everyone in the class.

**'Hey Piccolo-san, you there? I have something hilarious to tell you!' **Gohan needed to tell Piccolo about that oaf Hercule's _little_ fib.

**'What is it kid?' **Piccolo responded, knowing that he doesn't find things very funny.

**'Do you remember that guy with the big afro that got bitch slapped by Cell?'** Gohan almost burst out laughing just saying it to Piccolo.

**'Yeah, what about him?' **Piccolo asked, confused on where this was going.

**'Apparently, he told the world that he beat Cell!'** Gohan wasn't surprised by the response he got. He knew this was one of those things that would actually cause Piccolo to laugh. **'You have to admit it's funny as hell Piccolo-san.'**

**'Okay, I won't lie, it was actually hilarious, but where in the hell did you hear that?' **Piccolo said, trying to recover from laughing.

**'I heard at school from his daughter.' **Gohan had a smirk that would please Vegeta plastered across his face, making Videl suspicious of him. **'Just a second, she's staring at me. I want to take care of this.' **

"Videl, do you have a thing for me or something? You keep staring at me like a lovesick puppy." Gohan's smirk grew as he saw Videl get embarrassed and turn her head the other way.

'What's his problem?' Videl thought, but managed to calm herself and focus on the lecture. At least its Martial Arts month, dedicated to her father for defeating Cell.

**'I think that's taken care of now Piccolo-san.' **Gohan chuckled, happy to know that he told off the most popular person in school.

**'Yeah, but I think you should pay attention to this lecture kid. The "material" in this has nothing to with any of the crap your harpy of a mother crammed into your head. Most of it is about that big oaf, Hercule. You and I both have no respect for that man, but you may need to know this crap if you are going to get through this month.' **Piccolo frowned, knowing how much Gohan's mother wants his to become a scholar.

**'This month? What makes this month so important to them?'**Gohan knew why it was important to him. It was the month he defeated Cell.

**'Yeah. I now know why, six years ago they decided to dedicate a whole month to martial arts. It was to "honor" Hercule.' **Piccolo gave a light chuckle. **'You better be getting back to that lecture. Just contact me when you are ready to spar.' **

**'Alright. See you later Piccolo-san!' **Gohan felt the link close after that and the rest of the day was boring until lunch came around.

Gohan found a cherry blossom tree behind the school and decided to eat there but his peace was broken when he was joined by Videl, Sharpner and Erasa.

"Do you mind if we sit here with you, Gohan?" Erasa asked, her voice causing his eardrums to throb.

"You may, but keep your voice down. My ears are _very _sensitive." Gohan replied. He just went on ahead and de-capsulized his lunch of 10 bowls of orange chicken, and 8 servings of fried tempura. Sharpner didn't have anything to eat, so reached for some of the fried tempura but what he got was a growl and an empty bowl to the forehead, knocking him backwards.

"Come on dude, I'm hungry!" Sharpner whined.

"How about you have your mommy make it for you?" Gohan smirked at his remark, Erasa giggled and Videl chuckled but Gohan went right back to eating. Within five minutes, Gohan ate all his food, but the girls still weren't even half-way done with their lunches. They were all frightened by the monstrous appetite he had.

Once they all finished, they headed off to their final class of the day, Gym. They all parted to their separate locker rooms. The guys all change into basketball-like shorts

'At least we don't have any stupid uniform.' Gohan thought to himself. He materialized a navy blue gi with a red belt and wristbands, while most of the students changed into shorts and a t-shirt.

"Holy crap, Nerd boy! How the hell are you so damn ripped?!" Sharpner exclaimed, astonished at Gohan biceps.

"First thing, stop calling my Nerd boy. It's starting to _really_ piss me off! Second, I do sit-ups and push-ups and drink _lots_ of juice." Gohan said sarcastically and smirked, knowing Vegeta would've been proud to hear Gohan use one of his remarks to smart off to someone.

"Seriously?! What's your secret?" Sharpner was determined to figure it out until Gohan completely ignored him and kept walking outside. The class all gathered near the teacher to listen intently on what they would be doing this time. Gohan hung to the back of the class, knowing he was the strongest person in the universe and didn't have to care about what these amateurs teach.

"Okay class! As you know, today is the start of Martial Arts Month. Throughout the month you will have different guest martial artists as your teachers." Mrs. Jam went on, with Gohan listening this time. "The first teacher is going to be here the _whole _time. Some of you might recognize him from past tournaments, Krillin!" The teacher announced as the short, bald monk walked out from behind the bleachers. As for Gohan, he just face palmed.

* * *

Hajimemashite~Nice to meet you

(A/N: How was this one? What do you think of Gohan's attitude and what would you like to see happen next? I thank those of you who have reviewed, it helped me with this chapter alot! Please a review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did! Thank you for reading and possibly reviewing! Until next time!)


	3. First Day with a Side of Krillin Pt2

(A/N: Hey guys! SSJ2 Silven here! this chapter has been kinda tough to write with school and my writer's block. To make it easier on most people, I went out of my way to spell Kururin the english way, Krillin. It was REALLY weird to write it like that. I have always written it like I saw it the manga. I'm gonna stop rambling and let you get on to reading this fanfic! Love ya!)

**'telepathy'**

'thoughts'

"dialogue"

* * *

Chapter 3: First Day with a Side of Krillin Pt.2

"Okay students! I shall leave Krillin here and take my sweet time away from you all!" The teacher exclaimed in excitement as she left them doing a joyful dance on her way out.

**'Piccolo-san! Krillin is my P.E. teacher! And I thought high school was going to suck!' **Gohan felt at ease knowing Krillin knew his _true_ strength. He wouldn't have to hide it from Krillin. 'This is going to be so fun!' Gohan thought enthusiastically.

"Okay kids! Do any of you know why I'm here or what my significance in martial arts is?" The short, bald man questioned most the class 'They all look like a bunch of delinquents.' Krillin snickered to himself and called on a raven-haired girl with pigtails. "Yes, Miss Satan?" Krillin had a hard time just saying her name, still pissed at Hercule Satan for taking his best friend and his son's credit.

"You're Krillin, from the past World Martial Arts Tournaments! You're a legend!" Videl yelled, no longer capable of containing her excitement.

"Correct! I don't have anything better to do with my time other than pass on my knowledge to the younger generations!" Krillin beamed, grateful that someone had enough sense of martial arts to know who he is.

"And the reason your here is that 18 put you up to it, huh Krillin-san?" our young demi-saiyan protagonist smiled, he hadn't seen Krillin in a few years and was ecstatic to see him.

"Why else? She has been griping at me to bring in some money so we don't have to live with Roshi anymore. How have you been Gohan? You have grown way too tall, you could even rival Piccolo with that height!" Krillin asked, knowing Gohan wa completely oblivious to the stares he was getting from the whole class as he walked up to confront Krillin.

"Yeah, the heigth is crazy.I'm doing pretty good for it being..." his voice trailed off, but he had to stay strong and say it "..._that_ time again." Gohan's voice suddenly dropped at the mention of _that_ time being the anniversary of the Cell Games, or better known as the loss of his father.

"Wow, Gohan. It's okay. We're all here for you, no matter how much was lost six years ago. So cheer up!" Krillin rubbed Gohan's back, which he could feel was tensed up, but his conversation with Gohan made him ease up and regain his head.

"Thanks Krillin. I needed that. Would it be okay if I hang with you for a bit later? I haven't seen you in forever and I don't _quite_ want to go staright home and have Kaa-san asking me all the little details." Gohan's attitude became exuberant once again at making a joke that made those two laugh, but left his classmates speechless.

"Chi-Chi forced you to go here, didn't she?" Krillin asked, eager to see his young friend's reaction. Sure enough, a hardly noticable blush crept across his face.

"Yeah she did." Gohan sighed and gestured to Krillin to lean over so he could him why. "Mom wants me to be normal and find a nice girlfriend." Gohan whispered.

"That _is _something Chi-Chi would make you do" Krillin chuckled. "We can hang later but I kind of need to teach your class some martial arts." Gohan was walking back when Krillin said that, but Krillin gestured him to stay at the front of the class.

"Okay, all of you stand up!" Krillin called out to the class and they all stood. "I have trained in martial arts since I was a child, and I want to see just how many of you are experienced." Krillin smirked. "If you have had less than two years or no training whatsoever, sit down." Most of the class sat down, leaving Gohan, Videl, Sharpner and a few jocks left standing. "Wow. That's pathetic. If you have had less than five years of training, take a seat." That caused a lot of the kids to stare at the three students left: Gohan, Videl, and Sharpner. "How about less than ten?" Sharpner sat down, then stared at Gohan, not believing his eyes. Krillin's smirk was now plastered across his face for everyone to see. "Thirteen years?" Krillin asked, a hint of amusement in his voice as he watched Videl sit down. But one was left standing.

"No way! None of us could've been training that long! For someone at that age, wouldn't it cause horrible muscle degeneration, crippling us for years to come?" Videl asked, in disbelief seeing Gohan still standing, but not moving and eyes closed. It looked like he was concentrating on something.

**'NEEEEERD!'** Piccolo yelled, knowing what it meant to Gohan. Gohan gave a somewhat silent laugh, perplexing the other students.

**'I needed that Piccolo-san!' **Gohan smirked and opened his eyes to see a class of humans, all staring him down.

"Talking to Piccolo?" Krillin asked, even knew that Gohan and Piccolo had a telepathic bond.

"Yeah, he reminded me of something from my childhood." Gohan said to Krillin, who was confused "It was during my survival and normal training with Piccolo-san. An inside joke." Gohan just smirked and Krillin just let go of whatever it was Gohan was talking about, turning back to the class.

"Today, _Gohan _and I are going to show you proper fighting stances. I will show you my stance, and then Gohan will demonstrate some _his_ stances." Krillin turned to Gohan "Don't hurt anyone, and when we spar, please don't kill me." Krillin and Gohan seemed to be the only ones that understood that joke and went right back to the confused class.

"What do you mean? You're one of the greatest fighters ever! Next to my father, of course." Videl piped up, but was soon red noticing how Krilin and Gohan were laughing. "What's so funny? Why are you laughing at my dad?!" Videl burned with anger, but was silenced by Krillin.

"Oh nothing, nothing. Anyway, let's get on with this. Everyone split into two groups. One advanced and one of begginers. Stand side-by-side in a line and get into your best stance." The students took a few minutes to all be ready to be judged "Gohan, I want you to go down the line and correct the _advanced_ students while I teach the _newbies_." Gohan nodded back and took to the better group.

Gohan went around and corrected most of the jocks, and finally came down to Sharpner and Videl. Sharpner smirked and double checked his stance

"You should know, I tried under Hercule Satan himself." Shapner exclaimed, hoping to get Gohan suprised. It completely backfired.

"Sharpner. You need to lower your left arm by 6cm. Your lower abdomen is exposed and if you get struck there, your breath will be knocked out." Gohan moved Sharpner's arm until it was in the perfect spot. "Other than that, you just need more protection of your head, just in case you get caught by an upper cut and your feet needto move inwards by 3cm to give your speed better leverage." Gohan smiled the Son grin and moved over to Videl.

"Take a look Gohan. You could learn a few things from me. I live _ with_ the world champion and I know _all_ of Dad's fighting styles!" Videl beamed, overjoyed to proving to Gohan that she knew what she was doing. She slid into her stance, smirking.

"Actually Videl, you need to take a few notes from me. Your whole right side is exposed, so move your arm to 45 angle and point your elbow out from your body. Your left foot needs to moved out by 2 inches. You should be standing up staright, even if it takes a split second to straighten your posture, that's more than enough time for your opponent to find the default in your stance." Gohan helped a tomato red Videl fix her stance. "There. You should be good." Gohan flashed the Son grin, once again.

"Holy crap! I feel completely balanced! How can you even know this kind of stuff?!" Videl asked.

"I have trained since I was four under brutal conditions that you _don't_ want to know, or ever go through. I have been physically _and_ mentally trained in martial arts, so I know my around it all. " Gohan fininshed and guided his group to where Krillin gathered his group.

"Okay. I was raised in the Turtle Style, so I will demonstrate mine. Mine is based more on defense and keeping the damage done by your enemy to a minimum." Krillin slowly moved into his stance, but the students weren't surprised. He has trained since before _any_ of them were born. "Okay. Gohan, would you mind showing them _all_ of your styles?" Krillin smirked, knowing that the students would be baffled and look very closely to see if there was an opening.

"Okay! The first style I was raised in is the Demon Style from my sensei, Piccolo-san. This stance is based mainly on speed." Gohan slipped into his stance, with all the students jaw dropped.

'There are no flaws in this stance at all!' Videl was in utter shock.

"The next one I learned was Turtle Style by my dad, before _it_ happened." Gohan's voice wavered for a moment but recovered as he slid into the Turtle Style. "This one is more focused on defense, as Krillin said." Everyone compared their stances to find that they were exactly the same.

'How the hell does Nerd Boy know this style?!' Sharpner couldn't believe his eyes.

"This last one is Saiyan Style." Gohan smirked, none of them even thinking twice on what a Saiyan is. "It's main focus is power. It took about three years for me to master the Saiyan Style." Gohan's smirked moved to a smile as he shifted into the Saiyan stance, leaving everyone baffled. Except for Krillin, of course.

"Come on Gohan! Don't be selfish. Show them your_ personal _stance." Krillin pleaded.

"This for you, Krillin" Gohan shifted, and changed his stance to the one that he would use if he was in a serious fight. "This is a mixture of all three styles, but speed still has the dominance." He was annoyed by a jock that randomly spoke up.

"You don't need speed! You need power! Power always wins the battle! That's what Hercule says!" The jock had his pride ripped away by Gohan, who decided to correct him.

"You tell me. What happens if your opponent is faster than you. What good is all that strength, if you can't even catch your enemy?" Gohan left the students in awe of his knowledge. The jock just blushed furiously and sat down "I thought so" Gohan said matter-of-factly.

"See? I have known Gohan since he was four, and trust me, you do _ not_, under _any_ circumstances,want to piss him off." Krillin chuckled "Hell, he scares the living crap out of me! He has been gifted by martial arts since he was a little boy, seeing as it runs in the family." Krillin said in an exuberant manner. "Well class, the bell to go home will ring in a few, so go get yourselves changed!" with that Krillin sent off the students off to get ready to leave. Gohan waved at Krillin, excited to talk to his best friend after what seemed like forever.

* * *

(A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long. It's hard for me to get a computer with school getting in my way. I'm sorry for this being so short and I tried to do a bit better on explaining things. I hope you all liked it. Please leave a review, I'm open to ANY suggestions you have. Do you want to see Mirai Trunks, Lime, or a different character enroll in Orange Star High with Gohan? If you want a certain couple in this, just let me know. I love writing for all kinds of couples, and, yes my fellow fangirls, even Shounen Ai. I had fun with this one! Until next time!)


	4. Catching Up with Krillin

(A/N: Hey guys! SSJ2 Silven here! I'm sorry that it takes me forever to put out another chapter. I do beta for about 7 people, and one of them puts out about 4 chapters a week [AnisoulJ93 with "Broken Record" check it out]! I'm also pretty busy with my honors classes too. This took forever and I know you all wanted more, gomenasai! Anyway, have fun, review and enjoy the next installment of "High School Sucks!" I do not own Dragonball Z. If you think I do, I'll send Gohan all up on your ass!)

**'telepathy'**

'thoughts'

"dialogue"

* * *

Chapter 4: Catching Up with Krillin

Gohan changed out of his gi and back into his so called _intelligent_ school clothes, courtesy of ChiChi. All he could think about was catching back up with his childhood friend, Krillin. On his way out the door, he was srtopped by a young man with long and blonde flowing hair.

"Hey Nerd Bo- I mean Gohan." Sharpner stuttered, remembering how pissed Gohan got when called that.

"What do you need, Sharpie?" Gohan sneered."I'm trying to leave and catch up with a friend that I havent seen in years, so please move."

"Oh, you mean the new coach?" Shapner asked, trying to find out more about the young demi-saiyan.

"Yeah, haven't seen Krillin-san for about five or six years." Gohan pushed past Sharpner and made a light jog towards the field, spotting the bald monk and the incandescence of his waxed head. 'I thought Eighteen would have had Krillin-san grow out his hair so he doesn't impose on traffic.' Gohan chuckled and made his way over to Krillin.

"So Gohan, how have you been?" Krillin asked as Gohan walked up to him 'I ought to tell Eighteen that Gohan goes here. She'll be hysterical! Maybe I can get Vegeta to come here and teach a few lessons.' Krillin laughed to himself wondering where he had gotten such a terrible idea. 'What the hell am I thinking?! Gohan would have my ass on a silver platter if I did that! Maybe I should have Bulma-san force him into it. I just see it now-' he was brought from his thoughts as Gohan started talking to him again.

"Krillin-san. Dende is out to get me from the time I restrained him in ki braces and booted him off the Lookout." Gohan told his friend.

"What the hell happened?!" Krillin asked, dyeing for a great story to tell his wife and daughter.

"Well, it happened about a year ago. It all started after Dende injected me with an old Namekian love potion while I was sleeping." Gohan

~Flashback~

Gohan woke up to Piccolo hovering above and examining him. "Gohan, are you okay? Dende said that there was a problem with you." Piccolo asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

"I didn't realize how beautiful you really are Piccolo-san!" Gohan cried as he lunged and hugged Piccolo.

"Get the hell off me kid! You know I don't like any sort of contact!" Piccolo yelled, pushing Gohan off him. Gohan hit his head once he was shoved off, causing the potion to loose its effect.

"Dende-san, you bastard! Why the hell did you use that damn love potion?!" Gohan put ki braces around Dende's hands and feet, preventing him from tapping into his ki. "And don't give me any bullshit or I'll push you off the fucking Lookout!" he kept yelling at the young kami.

"It was funny! All I did was prank you Gohan-san." Dende exclaimed, praying for his life.

"Fine, since that was funny to oyu, this will be funny to me." Gohan laughed, knowing Vegeta would be proud of him. He gave Dende a slight kick and watched as Dende fell over the edge, screaming like a little girl.

"I'm sorry Gohan-san! I won't ever do it again!" he cried while free-falling, hoping that he would get saved.

"Consider this a warning a warning, Dande-san" Gohan caught Dende and took back upto the Lookout and removed the restraints. "Don't do it again. See you later!" and woith that, Gohan flew off the Lookout and sped as fasrt as he could home.

Standing at the edge of the Lookout, was the young Namekian named Dende. "I will get revenge for this, Gohan!" the new kami exclaimed, surprising Mr. Popo of how well he taught Dende.

"Alright Dende. Always remember the pecking order and show these maggots what you have been taught." Mr. Popo boomed. They both shared an evil laugh. Piccolo was just sitting on the other side of the Lookout, wondering what those two had in store for poor Gohan

**'Watch your back, Gohan.'** Piccolo told him **'I can't tell what is going to happen, but you might want to prepare yourself.'**

~End Flashback~

"I can remember when Dende that little helpless Namekian child that we had to save from Dedoria, Zarbon and Frieza. He has hung around the black void for way too long." Krillin said with shivers running down his spine. No one can train with Popo and not me scarred for life. "As fun as it is to talk to you again, I have to be getting home to Eighteen and Marron. I don't want to see her pissed off. We should schedule another time to just hang." Krillin waved and started to fly off.

"Okay! I'll see you tomorrow during P.E. Krillin-san! Bye" Gohan flew home, ready to tell ChiChi how much fun school has been. ' And I thought High School was going to suck!'

* * *

(A/N: Okays! How was this chapter? I know its REALLY short, but that's what happens when you accept being a beta. I love you all and hope you enjoyed this. Please review and I might even put your ideas into the story. Until next time!)


	5. Reflection and Sparring

(A/N: Hey! SSJ2 Silven here! I just want to apologize for of the time that it takes for me to put out a chapter! All of the beta that I do, takes my time including time I should be doing my homework. Well this is just a chapter of how he feels about the first day and bit of sparring with Piccolo-san. I do NOT own Dragonball Z or the characters. Gohan would be my love forever. Please enjoy this chapter!)

**'telepathy'**

'thoughts'

"dialogue"

* * *

Chapter 5: Reflection and Sparring

Gohan was flying through the bright blue sky. He was going to go home, but then he remembered the promise he had made to go see Piccolo before he went home. He headed for Piccolo's waterfall, hoping to sneak up on his sensei and give him a good scare. He could use a nice spar too. It would get his mind off of that blonde jock-"Oh my Kami!" He exclaimed out loud. 'He looks just like one of Hercule's top students from the Cell Games, Caroni! Maybe that's his father!' Gohan was thinking about the Caroni-Sharpie situation so much that he lost track of where he was going and before he knew it he was at the waterfall, completely bursting his chance at surprising his sensei.

A low grunt was heard from the Namekian, indicating to Gohan that he was ready to hear his pupil out. "Stop standing around like an old man. You're still in the prime of youth." Piccolo grinned and chuckled to himself.

"Hi Piccolo-san. Today was an _insaiyan_ day for me! I don't quite know what to think from having to hide my power from all the students at my school or the prejudice ones." Gohan huffed, remembering the other students that judged him only for the fact that he scored perfect on his exams. However, Piccolo_ 'accidentally'_ overheard this through their bond.

"Hey kid. It's that damn harpy's fault for making you study all that unreasonable crap before you had even turned ten." He smirked "I don't know how you manage to stay in the same household as her. She brings out that pan or she bites your ear off with a lecture. You must have some serious patience" Piccolo finished off with a frown

"Piccolo-san, I know she's mean at times and doesn't like you, but you can at least _try_ to be a bit more nice to her." Gohan whined and looked at Piccolo with his pleading eyes.

"Damn it. Don't you fucking start making that face. You _know_ what the face does." Piccolo started blushing and getting angrier by the second, but as Gohan made the face even more pitiful, Piccolo 's anger went down.

'That's right, Piccolo-san. The face causes you to go soft, considering I'm the only person who can break through your mental barriers that are practically made of diamond. That bond formed just after we brought you to life and actually figured out about it after we got back from the whole Namek thing.' Gohan laughed in his mind and could feel what Piccolo was just about to let up.

"Fine. I'll be nicer when I'm around the harpy but I still don't like and never will. Your mother scares the crap out of the strongest people in the universe, so I think that I have the right to dislike her...with hatred that could burn hell to the ground." Piccolo growled back at Gohan, who pounced Piccolo and gave him a great big hug. Piccolo tried to push the demi-saiyan off, but to no avail.

**'Oops. I forgot you don't like skin contact. Gomen, Piccolo-san'** Gohan said quietly as he pull away from Piccolo.

**'It's fine kid.' **Piccolo regained his balance "Well since you're here, you need to spar with me." Piccolo chuckled.

"That good. That's actually one of the main reasons that I wanted to come see you today!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Gohan actually _wants_ to fight?!" Piccolo said sarcastically.

"Shut up Piccolo-san" Gohan retorted and started to power up.

**'It's OVER 9000!'** Piccolo yelled, causing Gohan to lose his concentration and fall on the ground holding his sides, dyeing of laughter.

**'What...the...hell! Piccolo-san is actually _funny_?!' **Gohan shot back taking deep breaths in-between each word. He knew this would piss off Piccolo, but he felt like he needed to anyway to get a good spar out of him.

"You do realize than the time is getting really dark, right?" Piccolo said, breaking Gohan from all of his thoughts.

'Oh crap;! I have to hurry up and get to the spar so I can get home! Kaa-san would _murder_ me if I'm not home before it starts to get really dark.' Gohan's face paled as the thought of the Frying Pan of Doom."Piccolo, I need to spar right now so I can get home!" Gohan yelled.

"Fine with me." Piccolo retorted.

He started to power up a ki blast, but Gohan phased in behind him and kicked his side,shooting him flying towards the ground. Gohan took that as a moment of weakness and flew below Piccolo, but Piccolo flipped around and punched him in the face, smashing Gohan into a giant rock that nroken into many pieces, which resulted in him being buried.

"DOOOOOOODGE!" Piccolo yelled. "Do I have to take you _all_ the way back to your first lesson with me?" Piccolo asked, a smirk plastered across his face.

"Actually no, I don't. I have had my fill of dodging! That was horrible! I'm scared for my life now, all because you would hit me _before_ you even said it!" Gohan cried in an overly dramatic fashion. "Seriously though, I hate that word. Probably the same hate you have for Kaa-san..." His words dragged off as looked down at his attire. "Oh Kami, no!" Gohan's face changed to a pallor of death.

"Nani?" Piccolo questioned, taking that there was something bugging him.

"These are Kaa-san's choice of clothing...She's going to kill me once I get home! They're all torn up.!" Gohan ran around in circles, trying find a solution, but nothing was coming to mind.

**'Gohan! Calm your ass down!'** Piccolo screamed, stopping the demi-saiyan in his tracks.

**'What is it Piccolo-san?'** Gohan asked. Piccolo could sense his pupil's distress.

**'I have the power to regenerate clothing, if you remember the Cell Games.'** Piccolo laughed slightly as he sensed the relief come off Gohan's shoulders.

**'Arigato, Piccolo-san! Kaa-san would kick my ass and I would die from the Frying Pan of Doom.'** Gohan said, sighing. **'You remember how it looked, right?**

**'Who the hell could forget that? The pants did nothing but make you a walking highlighter.'** Piccolo chuckled and zapped the exact same outfit he wore to school today. "You had better be off kid. The harpy is awaiting." Piccolo poked fun at Gohan.

"Thanks alot Piccolo-san. You sure don't sound like a cute little flute to me." Gohan laughed and took off as fast as he could, listening to the sound of his sensei yelling and cursing his name to the wind. Gohan arrived at his house in about five minutes 'I'm just going to go inside, eat and tell Kaa-san that my day was actually pretty good. Although I will have to leave out the part about visiting Piccolo-san' Landing in front of the door, preparing to be charged by his steamroller of a brother, but the attack never came. He slowly opened up the door and found his mother sitting on the couch and he walked over to her.

"Gohan-chan! You're finally home!" Chi-Chi cried as she jumped up and hugged him. "Goten-chan went over to have a sleepover with Trunks-chan, so he's not here at the moment" she said, a bit too happily for Gohan's liking. "So how was your day?" She asked him excitedly.

"My day was pretty good and I-" he was cutoff mid sentance by the million dollar question.

"So when will I get my grandbabies?" she asked, her eyes sparkling like tstars.

"Uh, Kaa-san. I'm sure it will happen one day, but I have to find the right person." He said quietly while blushing.

"Well that had better happen soon because I can't wait to see them!" she sighed.

"Well, the day was rough, so I'll eat and go to bed early if that's okay." he whispered.

"Only if you promise me that you will find a suitable wife and start searching. Tomorrow." she said with a '_do-it-or-I-will-kill-you_'tone.

"Of course, Kaa-san. I will start the search as soon as I reach the city." He said as he walked past her, got a food capsule out and ate the five course meal in a few seconds. "Well, then I'll be off to bed!" He exclaimed. He made his way up to his and stripped down to his boxer and climbed into the ned. 'Hopefully tomorrow will be a better day.' and with that, he fell off into a much-needed slumber.

* * *

Kaa-san~ Mother

Arigato~ Thanks

Gomen~ I'm sorry

(A/N: There you go! I have had a lot of requests for a 'DODGE!' put into my chapters, so I have given you the first one. Of many to come. I thank you all for reviewing and for those of you that have recognized my two aliases. SSJ2 Silven and Silver-chan. I do beta for _**'Piccolo's Choice' **_; _**'Gohan: The Fallen Hero'** _; _**'Internal Menace'** _and the most popular, _**'DBZ Broken**_** Record'**. There are others, but those are the ones that I'm _really_ known for. There is one guest reviewer who keeps asking what state I live in and how old I am. Maybe you guys should guess :P I also need your help. Should I leave this rated M or change it to T? Thanks for all your suggestions and keep them coming! Please review! Until next time!)


	6. Second Day Surprises Pt1

(A/N: Hey guys! sorry for this long ass wait! My house flooded in early December so I can only use internet at my school during my Digital Audio class. On the other hand, I have been asked multiple times about why use Japanese honorifics with this story. I do realize that the names and pretty much everything I Dragonball Z is named after foods and is derived the Chinese culture. I know that irks some people but I do it for two reasons. (1) I am practicing my Japanese so I can become a voice actor in America and possibly go to Japan and do it there too. So don't knock my dreams bro. (2) I absolutely **love** with the Japanese version of Dragonball Z. Ryo Horikawa and Masako Nozawa are fucking amazing! Along with Colleen Clinkenbeard, Stephanie Nadolny and Vic Mignonga. The Japanese original version is my favorite of ALL the dubs and I keep it so in this story. I'm in the midst of another DBZ one that I am not going to put the use of honorifics. By the way, I do not own DBZ, all rights go to Akira Toriyama for if I did, I would've been Gohan's girl rather than Videl! *mumbles* I can't stand her...)

**'telepathy'**

'thoughts'

"dialogue"

* * *

Chapter 6: Second Day Surprises Part 1

"Nii-san, nii-san, nii-san! It's time to wake up!" whined Goten, who was staring intently at Gohan "Kaa-san keeps calling for you to get ready for school and I'm so hungry I could eat a horse!"

Gohan sat up and looked over at his clock. 'Hmm. Not _too_ much later than when I normally wake up, but just enough to cause Kaa-san to bring out-' he cringed 'The frying pan of doom and will bash my skull in!' He zoomed out of bed and walked over to his closet. 'At least _I_ get to choose my outfit today rather than _that_ thing' he shivered a the thought of being made fun of for the outfit this mother chose out for him the day before. 'Hmm. Black and purple? Black and green? Blue and black?' he pondered as he searched through his closet.

After about ten minutes of switching the clothing, he decided to go with black jeans with a white long-sleeved shirt and a denim jacket over it all. 'This jacket reminds me of Mirai Trunks' he chuckled as he walked down the stairs to the family room.

"Gohan-chan! I made you boys some delicious bacon eggs and pancakes. strong saiyans need to give their bodies some good nutrition so they can keep themselves in top condition" Chi-Chi announced jovially as Gohan sat dow nat the table.

"Kaa-san, what are you buttering me up for? I can already tell you're up to something." Gohan complained. "Before you answer, I will take a guess" Gohan smirked and imitated Chi-Chi's voice. "_Make sure you find a nice girl soon _or_ I would like grandbabies soon._" Goten giggled from Chi-Chi's red face.

Her face was turning red and she had the most bewildered expression on her face "H-how could you tell?! Have you been working on training your psychic abilities even further?" she asked in total confusion.

'I can have myself a bit of fun now' Gohan smirked "As a matter of fact Ka-san, I have. It has gotten to the point that I can read the minds of those close to me across the planet." Although this was true, he could only do it if he concentrated hard enough and got through their mental barrier. It wasn't that he could do it without thinking, he had to concentrate so that it would be read correctly. "I have been working on it everyday and I do just couldn't help but read your mind when you were even more happy than you normally are. Gomen." He looked down at the delicious plate she set in front of him.

"Don't worry about it. I turn giddy when I think of the possibility of having grandchildren."" she sighed dreamily "But when I don't have a single daughter, it makes me want to have a daughter that I can relate to and can share my ideas with her." SHe started to ramble on about the joys of having another female in the house and how much fun they could have together, so Gohan just toned her out and finished his breakfast in peace.

"Okay Kaa-san, I'll be off!" He grabbed his school supplies and walked out the door with Goten and Chi-Chi.

"Oh Gohan, I thought it would be easier if I could get you one of these from Bulma-san." she handed Gohan a small box. He opened up the box and was stunned when he saw what it was. "So I take that you like it?" she exclaimed joyfully.

"T-this is the brand new CapPhone that isn't even released yet! I see the commercials for it all the time when Squirt and I watch TV!" he stuttered as he carefully analyzed the device.

"Well, I thought it would be easy for our whole family if you had one so we could a;always keep in contact. It only responds to _your_ DNA and voice. I had especially made for that." Chi-Chi grinned from ear-to-ear. "On top of that, you can call, text, send emails and play as many apps as you want because we decided that _everything_ is unlimited and free." Gohan's jaw dropped all the way to the ground.

"W-wow! That is amazing! This is so nice of you Kaa-san! What caused you guys to do this?" Gohan asked, still in shock. Chi-Chi had a solemn look on her face and looked down at the ground for a few moments and looked up into Gohan's eyes.

"We did this because of what this month is." She replied quietly "You were rushed into things that most people will never see in their entire life, adult or childhood. You were practically forced to kill those who threatened your family and friends, and for that and the defeat of Cell, we couldn't help but want to give you something to cheer you up a bit." SHe forced a small smile and continued "Tere is still more to this set of things we have gotten you, and we just hope that you get through this tough time safely, especially since I realize about where you are going to school." she apologized.

"Don't worry Kaa-san. If anything really bad happens, Krillin-san is my P.E. teacher so he _should_ be able to calm me down. If he can't calm me down, then Piccolo-san definitely can. He means just as much to me as Oto-san did. " Gohan explained calmly. "I really appreciate this Kaa-san. I will take good care of this and everything and I promise to keep an eye out for wife material since I know how much it means to you. See you later!" Gohan happily said as he flew off.

* * *

Kaa-san~ Mom

Gomen~ Sorry

Nii-san~ brother

(A/N: Yes, I do know this is a _very _short chapter and I apologize. I don't have much time to work on this and I'm writing the next chapter on actual paper since I can do that over the course of my other classes. I normally have a lot of time to spare during my classes but am unable to reach the internet unless I'm in Digital Audio. So I will have this next chapter out, more than likely somewhere in February and it will be a longer chapter than the others. I just wanted to update for once. I love my readers, please review. Until next time!)


	7. Second Day Suprises Pt2

(A/N: Yo guys! SSJ2 Silven here! I am having a crapload of ideas roaming around in my head, so I might as well try to do this every chance I get. I don't have much time when I get on, so even a tad bit of time is great! I love writing this, but I do apologize for gigantic waits for every single update. I actually didn't have a whole lot to say this time other than my family is about to get the money for all the items we lost in the flood! The saddest thing we lost was _my_ car. It got 6 feet of water and that 20 year old thing was sent away. I do not own Dragonball Z. If I did, I would have money instead of having jack crap.)

**'telepathy'**

'thoughts'

"dialogue"

* * *

Chapter 7: Second Day Surprises Part 2

Gohan traveled through the sky with the wind whisping through his short, black hair. 'I cannot believe Kaa-san would allow me to have this. She always wears a happy façade and she almost never puts it down. She needs to get some of it out, so I'm glad she put it down for the day. She has to have been hurt the most by all of this.' Gohan thought.

He embraced the cool winds that just barely touched his skin, wishing it would never end. Sadly, he realized he still had to go to school. Not just any school, _that_ highschool. The high school that was in the city of the man who stole Gohan's credit for defeating Cell. Though thinking about that oaf's stupidity royally pissed him off, he was able to look past it with the fact that he seemed to have a daughter that actually knew what she was doing. 'she would make a great saiyan Gohan chuckled to himself.

After a few more minutes of random thoughts flowing in and out of his head, he noticed his surroundings to be the woods on the outskirts of the city. He touched down near the edged of the woods and started from there by foot. He could sense that the school was about three blocks aways from his current position. Still on his mind, was what his mother had been like earlier in the morning. 'She never shows her true emotions...probably to keep me and Squirt happy and not be worried.' He grinned thinking about seeing the emotional side of his mother.

He walked on deep in thought and after a few minutes, he arrived at the school gates and went in. He made his way to the locker that he was assigned yesterday and decided to go on and spruce things up a bit. He pulled some pictures out of his backpack. They all had him in it, but the one that stood out the most was ta picture of him and his father as super saiyans, before the fight with Cell. It almost brought a tear to his eye, considering that it was the month of the anniversary of when his father was killed by that dastardly creature. He put the picture up on the door of his locker then shut it, and proceeded on to his first period class.

As he was walking down the hallway, he got many looks from the teenage girls in his school. The girls were giggling and whispering so loud that his highly sensitive saiyan hearing could pick up on what the girls seemed to be gossiping about. Something about a gorgeous shirt that complimented his hair and that she would like to '_tap_ _that_'. He couldn't bear to hear more as he started to blush brightly and just continued on his down the hallway.

'These girls are crazy, but the malice I can sense from the guys is practically suffocating me.' Gohan shivered with every glare that came his way. All the guys were talking to one anther about how they wished they could be the '_cool new guy_'.

Gohan finally got to his class after having to run away from some girls that kept asking him out on a date. They were absolutely relentless! All they would do was go and try to tear the clothing iff of his well chiseled body. He walked into the classroom and found his seat next to Erasa who was gawking at him the whole time he waked up to his seat.

"Wow Gohan! What caused the drastic wardrobe change?" she asked blushing brightly

"The outfit I wore yesterday was the one that Kaa-san wanted me to wer to school. This is actually the real me!."He replied. 'All because of the outfit that I wore... I guess that's what the girls like these days.' Gohan was pondering the facts to how the clothing could cause that much of a change to the girls that he has school with. It's like the whole school was going to try and fuck him any moment!

Waiting for the teacher to arrive, Gohan sat down where he was assigned, but when he looked next to her, a certain raven-haired girl wasn't in her seat.

"Hey Erasa, where's Videl?" Gohan looked confused as he questioned Videl's whereabouts. Erasa looked to the side of her and reacted like she didn't even notice.

"You know, I'm not quite sure. She almost always here before me. I should text her" Erasa replied, taking out her phone.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me. I got a new phone this morning." Gohan beamed, pulling it out to show her. He smirked as he saw her face contort in unbelief.

"Wow! How did you get that?! That version isn't out in stores yet and isn't supposed to come out for months!" Erasa yelled, just a bit too loud for Gohan's liking. She looked at the phone in awe as Gohan told her about what it came with. "You're _so_ lucky! You _must_ be rich to have nice things like that! Even Videl, the World Champion's daughter, can't get the top-of-the-line Capsule Corporations technology!" Gohan grimaced as she mentioned the bastard, but she didn't notice.

"I can't go into detail of that, but I can tell you that I do have connections." Gohan claimed with pride. As he finished his sentence, the teacher came in and had them all take their seats.

"Alright students, listen up. For the second day in a row, we are getting a new student. He is the son of the world's richest families." The teacher nodded towards the cracked door and in walked in a boy with short, purple hair and blue denim jacket with the Capsule Corporations logo.

* * *

Kaa-san~ Mother

(N/A: OMG! I'M SOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I didn't mean for it to take so long, but I'm finally about to hit summer vacation so I'll be on here much more. So, do you guys know who this stranger is? Tell me suggestions and I may use them! Thank you for reading and please review for me! Until next time!)


End file.
